


I Close My Eyes (And You're Watching Me)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, STRAIGHT UP PORNO, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, hahahahaha fuck, i wrote this in like two hours, inspired by some damn gorgeous art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s led to her wide brown eyes, open mouth as he’s on his hands and knees, legging ripped to only below his ass in urgency. He’s staring back at her, eyes half lidded in sheer pleasure as a hand fists his cock and there are another Knight’s fingers in his ass. It happens sometimes, the fucking and Rey’s sudden appearance. Never before at the same time, but secretly in his head often. He half thinks it’s just a memory, a fantasy all together too real but then she speaks, voice hushed and reverent like she’s almost praying, “...Ben?”In the aftermath of The Last Jedi, Kylo seeks comfort in the arms of one of his Knights. Rey is content to watch.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Knight of Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	I Close My Eyes (And You're Watching Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWitchChugsHerCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchChugsHerCoffee/gifts).



> Set just after The Last Jedi. The Knight KNOWS that something is going on, but he can't see Rey. He's cool with it though.
> 
> If this hasn't posted as anon...let my hornt be free. I hope you like it, TheWitchChugsHerCoffee. Your amazing art inspired it.

It starts with...actually, he’s not sure he can pinpoint a moment that it starts. It could be the moment he finds her in the forests of Takodana, trapped like a cornered animal and still feral. It could be the moment he removed his helmet, the smell of sweat and her anger fresh on her cheeks. The moment she burns his face to mark her territory, leaving him half dead and hard in the snow. He pressed his fingers into the wounds she gave him, making the burn last until the bacta had healed them, until he’d spilled white all over the black of his glove. It could even be the moment they connected in the force, her eyes wide before she tried to kill him, yet again. He doesn’t know, possibly never will but he does know one thing:

It has all led to this.

It’s led to her wide brown eyes, open mouth as he’s on his hands and knees, legging ripped to only below his ass in urgency. He’s staring back at her, eyes half lidded in sheer pleasure as a hand fists his cock and there are another Knight’s fingers in his ass. It happens sometimes, the fucking and Rey’s sudden appearance. Never before at the same time, but secretly in his head often. He half thinks it’s just a memory, a fantasy all together too real but then she speaks, voice hushed and reverent like she’s almost praying, “... _ Ben _ ?”

Kylo feels humiliated even more at the rush of warmth that flows through him from her voice as the fingers in his asshole pump deeper. He can’t stop himself from gasping, or the drop of precum that rolls down his dick to land on the floor with a wet splash. He closes his eyes to savour her shock, knowing that at any moment she’ll desperately try to sever the bond as she’s done before. He’s angry and hurt, the loss of Han, Luke and then Rey a painful burn he doesn’t want to think about. So instead he seeks comfort the only way he knows how: through his Knights. He’s been humiliated, and now that’s all he wants. He wants to be fucked, to be choked, to be-

“ _ Ben _ ,”

His eyes open again, against his will as the slick fingers slide away. He knows what's about to happen, and she’s going to witness it. The thought only makes his dick weep harder, and he forces himself to focus on her face instead of slipping away into the haze of bliss that comes to him when he’s roughly thrown around. Hands spread his cheeks and he took a breath of anticipation, staring directly at her. She stares back and he has a jolt of realisation just as something blunt and hard presses at his furled exit. It burns a little, slowly relaxing as he and the Scavenger just stare at each other. Rey doesn’t look horrified, or disgusted or angry...she looks hungry. Her hands twitch forward, pupils blown wide. He parts his mouth to speak and instead his breath rushes out of him with a whoosh as the head of his Knight’s dick finally eases inside of him. The Knight stays silent even as Kylo groans, dropping his head and breathing deeply. The pain is normal, and it never lasts, pleasure over taking over within minutes whenever this normally happens. But this isn’t normal.

“How does it feel?” 

His head snaps up again at the sound of her voice. Her mouth is parted like she wants to bite him. Her lips are flushed red, like the colour of his broken cyber crystal. He wonders if she would bite him if he asked, or if she’d just kiss him instead. Kylo isn’t sure what exactly he would prefer, but he craves her touch like he craves the pleasure of sex, like he’s craving the future mindlessness of his future orgasm. Like he craves the soreness of his ass tomorrow.

He manages to grit out an answer, teeth clenched hard as his knight thrusts deeper. A boot lands on his face, pressing him into the ground, hard. It muffles his voice, reedy and thin as it is “Good. It feels good,”

She drops to her knees with a thud, eyes always on his face even as she crawls towards him. She sits cross legged, a bare rise and fall of her chest as she continues to just stare at him. She doesn’t look at the slow pump of the cock in his ass, instead just watches him come undone as his Knight consistently rams into his prostate. It sends lightening bolts of pleasure up his spine, his hand seeking friction for his dick but then Rey’s foot strikes out, ankle landing on top of his hand with a soft, “No,”

He stares at her, eyes wide. She just stares back, her own eyes wide like she can’t believe she’s done that. He swallows, gasping as his cock jumps at the thought of her touching him instead, the thought of her small hands wrapped around him as she kisses his shoulder blade, or even his mouth. Her cheeks heat up, a pretty flush spreading up her neck and across her nose and cheeks. It’s the first time since she’s seen him face down ass up, getting fucked. His Knight slaps his ass and the both of them jump, Kylo panting desperately as balls start to slap hard against his ass.

“You…” Rey tries, her eyes darting between where Kylo is being fucked and his open, moaning mouth, “You want to be a Good Boy, right?”

Just the thought makes his eyes roll back into his head, a jet of precum shooting with a loud splattering onto the floor. To hear the words in her voice, to imagine her calling him that makes his cock so painfully hard that he actively rocks back into the dick he’s speared on, desperate and wanting for something to take the edge off.

Rey tsks softly, settling into her role and adapting perfectly. She is so perfect, ready and easily becoming the best parts of what he can’t be.

“Ben,” her voice is soft, but there is an edge to it. A promise, that warns him to answer her. To not make her wait. He almost wants to, just to see what she’ll do, “Are you going to behave?”

He takes in a heavy breath, the grooves of the boot pressing into the skin of his face as he whines pathetically, “ _ Yes _ ,  _ Rey _ ,”

It’s like the dam breaks: her feeling of affection overwhelms him and makes him feel loved and soft. The boot is removed from his face but he has no urge to climb back to his elbows, basking in the brightness of her love. She wants him just as bad as he wants her, her hands touching his thigh, his balls. She cradles them gently in her fingers as they tighten, desperate for relief. Her fingers dance across his dick, tips swirling in the precum at the glands before she trails them back up to his face, spreading his spend across his mouth. He licks at it, barely coherent but wanting more and more of the way her own lips flush. They’re chapped, hair sticking to her cheeks and she’s still just as feral as the day he met her, her hands more rough than they are kind. Her hand fists in his hair in excitement as her forehead rests against his. He jumps with a desperate whine when his Knight fists his dick and she presses her mouth against his messily, no finesse just hunger as her teeth clink against his. Her tongue dominates his mouth like she dominates his life, an overbearing presence that he welcomes desperately into his life. She’s like fire, even as she pulls away and watches him getting fuck before she returns to him, breathing just as hard as him. He craves her comfort, panting and groaning and she gives it freely.

“You’re doing so well,” she soothes him, her hands soft and warm stroking his overheated cheeks as he whines incoherently. Pressure wracks up his spine, his brain fuzzy as the hand on his cock speeds up. 

He’s so close, an explosion dancing just beyond his reach and he wants to cum so desperate that he begs, frantically, desperately, loudly to be allowed to come, to be told he’s a good boy, “Please, Maker, please Rey. Please let me come, I can be good I swear-,”

“You’re so, so, good, Ben,”

Pleasure echoes like a crescendo in his skull. He comes harder than he’s ever come in his life, striping up the floor as his face practically crashes into it. His eyes roll back, vision whiting out for a few moments as the beauty of the orgasm leaves him mindless and saturated, limbs heavy and tired. Heat floods his insides and he knows that his Knight has enjoyed it too. Maybe not as much as him, but he has. Hearing slowly comes back to him, whispers of Rey telling him how good he is and wonderful he did rolling over his skin like blessings as her hands still tangle and sooth his hair. His Knight silently rolls him onto his back, before standing to leave. He’ll be back, Kylo knows, with water and cloths so he just breathes, lets the tingles run through his fingertips and toes. His breath finally slows and he turns his head to look at Rey as he hears the door shut. 

Her cheeks are flushed, hair frizzy and wild as she just stares at him. Then she speaks, so quietly that he almost doesn’t hear it, “Fuck,”

It’s only a blur after that, her scrabbling up his body to swing her thighs over his head. She smells strongest here, the heat radiating from her and musk making his mouth water desperate for her. He rips the legging from their seams, exposing her cunt to the air before he grabs her thighs and all but pulls her onto his face. He licks at her desperately, without finesse and without training yet she grinds down on him, crying out his name, “Ben, Ben, Ben-”

She squeals when he sticks his tongue inside her, nose bumping solidly against her clit.    
He circles it, tongue darting frantically as he fucks her on his tongue, drinking her down so that her taste will never leave him. She gushes over his tongue, over his face, his skin soaked and saturated in the scent of her and he never wants this moment to end. He never wants to let her move, her iron strong thighs wrapped around his head as he sucks on her clit or fucks her with his tongue. But instead he knows she's close so he moves whilst she moans and rocks against him, his gloves digging into her scarred skin where purplish and white stretch marks show her growth, the scratch of her hair against his cheeks until she comes over him for what seems like an eternity, her fingers tight and fisted in his hair. He saves it desperately, the way she shudders and whines, the way her face crumbles when she finds release and the way her mouth opens in ecstasy. But most of all, he desperately wants to remember how she takes whatever she wants. How she scavenged even him, letting nothing go to waste. She tells him exactly what she needs from him and he will always obey her.

She rolls away, wiping her wet cunt with her own bare hand then wiping it on the mess that's left of her leggings. Rey stares at him, watching him roll to his side and then to his knees where they just stare at each other. Him kneeling, her sitting. She glances at him, then to the mess he's made on the floor, a little mischievous smile curling at the corner of her mouth. He just stares at her, wondering...oh. His cheeks burn with humiliation, deep breaths once, twice, and then he nods, allowing her to say it. She’s seen every part of him, from the cum leaking down the inside of his thighs and the dirtiest thoughts in his head.

“Clean up, love,” she whispers, the ‘love’ clunky and stilted in her mouth but it means everything to Ben. He swallows hard, once, then leans down and feels his face only burn hotter as his tongue laps gently at his own spend. It’s bitter and foul, salty with the taste of the floor but he’s too blissed on the high of his orgasm to honestly care all that much. His tongue swipes across the streams, licks the puddle until the floor is clean and black and shining from his spit. 

“Good boy,” she tells him, and Ben...Ben believes it. Even as she fades away, her voice stays ringing in his ears.

_ Good boy, Ben... _

**Author's Note:**

> THE KNIGHT IS COMING BACK TO GIVE KYLO AFTERCARE CAUSE HE IS A GOOD DOM.


End file.
